Foolmo
Boardy 2010 Nominations Most Improved - WON Most Intelligent Funniest User Best Troll Best Alt - UOTY2011 Icehawk literally got so jealous of all my noms that he ditched the Boardys altogether. The fake history of Foolmoron Foolmoron's ancestors hail from east Russia; in fact he is direct descendant of Ghengis Khan, although he doesn't realize it. His grandfather worked as a guard in the gulag during the Cold War, but made it to America by taming and riding polar bears to Alaska. From then on, he was no longer a prison guard in Siberia but a waiter in an Alaskan bar (today a Starbucks). Foolmoron's hobbies involve wrestling alligators and going to the birthday parties of small children in his neighborhood, claiming to be the child's fourth cousin on his/her mother's side, he just made it to the party, sorry, he was held up at the airport, and using a toothpick to destroy all the balloons. What do B8ers say about Foolmo? * "oh fuck that wasn't his real hair? * "I'm considerably less impressed with this user now." - Smurf * "^This" - BBallman7 * "fake hair" - Aecioo * "I confuse him with fetusbucketeer and freac. >_>" - Drakeryn * "I don't even know him except by name." - The_Utility_Man * "he spams me with invites to board 8 AIM mafia when I asked him not to a few times * "he finds turtles attractive" - neonreaper * "Foolmo was Stephen King's inspiration for Andy Dufresne while he was writing The Shawshank Redemption. I'm not saying Foolmo murdered his wife or anything, I'm just saying that he was there for Stephen when he needed somebody to be there for him. He's kind of a quiet guy, and stayed in King's guest room for a few weeks during the writing, out of the way, just making plans. On the last day Stephen goes into Foolmo's room to let him know breakfast is ready but it's empty - Stephen gets kind of pissed and throws a rock RIGHT THROUGH FOOLMO'S RITA HAYWORTH POSTER. "Holy shit.... Foolmo's escaped..." Stephen thinks. The rest is history." - fetusbucketeer * "can't believe i don't have a comment here." - Heroic Palmer * "I am a sexy god of war, while Foolmoron is an unsexy god of unsex." - Anagram * "The only person named 'Khan' I'm not deathly afraid of." -Ulti Sig Rotation 'I love you so much' - SineNomine 'and out of the blue and completely unprovoked came foolmo and his insult' - Anagram 'Most people at least try to say something funny. See foolmo's post as an example.' - The Real Truth 'he says listen to my story this maybe are last chance' - ertyu quoting Tidus 'You are obviously intelligent and insightful' - Sir Chris about me 'Oh please, if foolmo made that analogy you'd think it was picture perfect' - Biolizard28 'Illegal activities is a slight misnomer, most of it is not related to material that is actually illegal.' - nintendogrl1 'To be foolmo'd is to be betteropinion'd.' - Blairville 'It's easy to get yourself in trouble if you start quoting people who don't like you in your signature' - Mods 'Ulti is like when your parents post something on your facebook status' - Sir Cobain 'nice comma splice' - TomNook7 'now dey gotta surfer' - Andrealee Crespo (http://soundcloud.com/deygottasurferautotune) 'I mean, what does electricity have to do with math besides calculators?' - ZeldaFreak29 'why is foolmo the first sensible person in this topic' - Cokes 'starting a relationship is like playing a serious game of mafia' - warlock7735 'I am the one who wins the guru contest' - raytan 'I see your dissatisfaction with the turn of events results in irrational message board posts' - Vlado 'Sorry for calling you a loser' - LinkMarioSamus 'While you are blue-pilled, it seems you can make good games' - Vlado 'That's a colossal, easily laughed off lie' - Vlado 'God your life is sad' - ExThaNemesis 'You are wrong on every single instance' - Corrik Contacts AIM (and pretty much every other account ever): foolmoron E-MAIL: foolmoron@gmail.com FACEBOOK: foolmoron Foolmo's Alt Accounts {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 2 |foolm0r0n |f0olmor0n |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Banned - 48 |- |foolmo |MoveZiggy |doubledigit |CantFoolGod |foolmoo |- |foolmooo |foolheadcrab |fai''I''spy |fooLmoron |foo''I''moron |- |foo''I''mo |fooldastan |NoLynch |uberspy |foolbombjump |- |ssjfoolmo |koolaidmo |foolbojackson |Rebirth_Unicorn |morevotes |- |Bioshawk2 |CnDspy |ModDiscretion |TheUsermodBond |IWspy |- |__foolmo__ |foolstrikesback |_foolmo_ |PrimevalWarrior |GrizzledVeteran |- |_foo''I''moron_ |YERspy |TF2beatsBatman |alphafool |UOTY2011 |- |SystemShawk2 |Lampent |ssj2foolmo |RainbowFool |b8aurochs |- |broolmo |FoolmoronX |XIII_foolmo |biolizardfan |foolm0ron |- |foolmor0n |fo0lmoron |f0olm0ron |-) Category:Users Category:Alt Whore